Imperial Union of Constantine
History *October 12th, 2942 Camilo Souza stepped down as Emperor aft 67 years of leadership. *That same day his young nephew Joaquin Nunez took the name Raul Souza I, he would later change the title from Emperor to Prime Minster (he always preferred this title). 'War of Independence' The intial fighting cost the Novan people Millions of fighting men. So when a women's specialized guerilla division was created to fight the Calzadorian units, the invasion succeded and Terra Nova was renamed Constantine. The Federal Republic of Brasil was quickly going into a backwards decent, with the military no longer sufficiently supplied the Brasilian people loyal to the Souza government had left for allied nations, many went to Regnum Dei, Others to the Empire of Aquitania. Souza the first however died of natural cause in his dying country. His second eldest son Camilo the Second headed for Calzador controlled Constantine. Somewhere between 2868 and 2874 is his arrival, his citizenship and then coversion into a freedom fighter. Large scale battles were often at this time, unfortunately the people suffered the most as Calzadorians burned down, executed and jailed anyone who seemed at odds. Finally in 2880 the tides turned as NATO soon gave Souza II and his rebels groups supplies such as food, uniforms and finally weapons. On December 24, 2880 Camilo Souza II and his group won power. NATO Peacekeepers stayed around the capital to drive off any counter by the occupiers. Reign of Blood(Jan 1-Feb 22nd, 2881) As thought many were killed by the Calzadorian troops before they departed the nation, many families were left without any reminder of sons, daughters and even babies. Celia Huerta, Leader of the Women's Division discovered a complete roster of the officals who ruled Constantine were still in country. Camilo gave a speech on National Television, he annouced that he created "Martial Units in all cities and towns to find and execute these officals" By Feburary 22nd over 3,045 people were executed and over 90,500 jailed. Rebel Incursion and Civil War: 'Members of the FARC(Revolutionary Armed Forces of Constantine) have captured several hundred villages and medical outpost in the Taiga region LaBouf and the heavy jungle region of Nyugen Hils. Government Contra Intelligence, believe the rebels are based heavily in the Republic of Frankfurt. They used the unstable nation for weapon suppliers and have most of their membership is currently sneaking into Constantine via number of complicated trail networks. Heavy fighting vehicles have been spotted but as far as we know there is no air support. Their numbers in total are unknow but we believe their numbers in Constantine's highland regions is around 50,000-85,000. *'Operation Tehran: 90,500 Cosntantine troops invaded the small nation of Japon to depose of its dictatorship and annex as an open nation in the UKO Supranation. Though it was won, small fractions sneaked into Constantine and captured the Somme River. The battle was won once reinforcements from a Montan-Prussian unit relived the tired and battle weary Constantine troops. Then Urban Contra Tank columns then plunged into Japon, killing all resistance forces by December 15. *'Formation of United Socialist Republic of Constantine: '''After various demands and votes by citizens and members of the communist party, The USRC was formed as a independent incorporated terroritory of the empire. With a overall population of 5.3 million it's main industry is in Chemicals, Medical and Enviromental projects. The FARC as been named their official military protectors. The current chairman of USRC is Jason Reznov. '''Return to Monarch:'In Jan 19,2925 Camilo Souza returned to power after 23 years of Military control under General Davis the fifth. The Souza Clan is in close contacts with other royal families of NATO Camilo Souza the second reached to the age of 88, His successor will be Joaquin Nunez(due to a previous marriage filed under the wife's name.) Economy The Economy of Constantine is one of the world's most stable economies. Its policy of long-term monetary security and recent political stability has made Constantine a safe haven for investors, creating an economy that is increasingly dependent on a steady tide of foreign investment. Because of the country's small size and high labor specialisation, industry and trade are the keys to Constantine economic livelihood. Constantine has achieved one of the highest per capita incomes in NATO with low unemployment rates and a balanced budget. The Mining sector has also come to play a significant economic role.'' '' Politics For most of its history, Constantine has been a Federal Republic but with a constitutional democracy. The Yugo Empire and the Fedral Republic of Brasil were the last two dynasties of the Yugo Era. Although Yugobania is defucnt its political sphere is not. *Head of State: A Royal Leader(Camilo Souza the Second since 2909) *Secondary Leader: Never excatly established, Military Dictatorship during the civil war, then Military Democracy from 2900-2921 *The Military is obligated by the Constitution too takeover for a 14 year period if the Monarch cannot rule fairly. Polical Parties are allowed, but with heavy supervision by the Royalist Factions Georgraphy *Terrain: The terrain is mostly flat to rolling plains, with rugged hills and mountains in the northeast, mid interior southeast. The lowest point is the Desde Sea at 0 m (sea level)and the highest point is Mount Etowah at 16,476 ft, part of the Sierra Vaca mountain range, located in the southeast of the nation . Other significant mountain ranges are Takur Brauk in the southeast, Appali Range in the center of the kingdom, and the red wood moutains in the northeast. White sand beaches (most notably in Janeiro) as well as mangroves and marshes can be found in the coastal area. The largest is the Cienfuegos Swamp with over 11,750 sq mi. *Agriculture: Sugarcane was the most important part of the economy in Constantine's history, and is still grown on large areas. Extensive irrigation systems are developed in the south Sancti Spritus tobacco used for some of the world's cigars, is grown especially in the Pinar Del Rio Province *Climate: Constantine's climate is tropical and moderated by trade winds. The dry season lasts from November to April and the rainy season from May to October. However in the south and north it snows during the dry season. Education Education is free from Pre K to University in Constantine, but private schools are allowed Military Activities *'Conquest of the Kingdom of Nikkita' The UKO.-led Coalition forces toppled the government and captured the key cities of a large nation in only 21 days. The invasion did require a large army build-up like the 2891 Gulf War, but many did not see combat and many were withdrawn after the invasion ended. This proved to be short-sighted, however, due to the requirement for a much larger force to combat the irregular Iraqi forces in the aftermath of the war. General Eric Shinseki, Constantine Army Chief of Staff, recommended "several hundred thousand troops be used to maintain post-war order, but then Secretary of Defense Jose Wolf—and especially his deputy, civilian Michael Ramos—strongly disagreed. General Valentine ater said General Shinseki had been right. The Constantinian forces suffered heavy losses also as they advanced elsewhere, and from the series of Chechen counter attacks and convoy ambushes. On 26 January , the Souza government announced that 1,173 servicemen had been killed in Nikkita since October – a more than double rise from 544 killed reported just 19 days earlier. *Operation Kingfish(Attack on District Nine)the Invasion was preceded by an air strike on the Presidential Palace in D9 on 19 Sept 2941. The following day coalition forces launched an incursion into Tien Hamir Province from their massing point close to the Constantino- Nikkia border. While the special forces launched an amphibious assault from theMekong Gulf to secure D9 and the surrounding petroleum fields, the main invasion army moved into southern colony, occupying the region and engaging in the Battle of Nasiriyah on 23 Nov . Massive air strikes across the country and against Iraqi command and control threw the defending army into chaos and prevented an effective resistance. On 26 Nov the 173rd Airborne Brigade was airdropped near the northern city of Kirkuk where they joined forces with Mau rebels and fought several actions against the Green Tide Army to secure the northern part of the District. Category:NATO Category:United Kingdoms of Oceania Category:West Rio De Janeiro Category:The Green Tide Category:Countries